


Fork

by TiffanyF



Series: Silverware [1]
Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with Criminal Minds. It starts out when Spencer Reid asks for a fork at supper his lover's mind goes to the gutter and stays there. What happens when the team goes to Miami and a certain Lieutenant notices Gideon's troubles? Slight spoilers for Criminal Minds Season 1 episode 17 "A Real Rain".<br/>I don't own anything you know and don't make money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hotch watched with growing amusement as Spencer Reid fumbled with his chopsticks, getting more food on the floor than in his mouth. He’d never realized exactly how inept his young lover was with something as simple as chopsticks.

“Excuse me, could I get a fork, perhaps?” Reid said in an undertone to one of the waiters?

And Hotch’s brain presented an entirely different image to his eyes. He felt his blood heading south, making his cock swell. Hotch cleared his throat and shifted closer to the table, hoping that Gideon wouldn’t realize anything was wrong. Hotch had visions of his young lover naked and begging.

The ringing of the phone jolted Hotch back to the restaurant. He glanced across the table and saw Reid watching him, obviously confused.

“He just killed a cop,” Gideon said.

The team paid for their meal and left quickly. The unsub had just upped the stakes and they had to find him. Fast.  
********************

Reid trailed behind the team as they walked back into the police department. He had recognized the look on his lover’s face in the restaurant – Hotch was fantasizing about something and Reid wanted to know what it was. They were always careful when they were away from home, careful not to give the team any reason to question their behavior.

With a small sigh Reid turned and headed towards the bathroom. He knew himself well enough to know that once he got lost in the files it might be hours before he had another chance to go. He spun around when the lock clicked on the door. “Aaron,” Reid squeaked, a little unnerved that he hadn’t noticed his lover behind the door.

“You,” Hotch growled as he moved forward, “are temptation personified.” He put his briefcase on the sink and opened it.

“What are you doing?” Reid asked.

“I need you,” Hotch replied. “Unfortunately we don’t have the time for everything I want to do, so I thought I’d give you something to make you as desperate as I am.”

“Are you nuts?” Reid asked. “We’re in the middle of the NYPD on a case. What happened to our rules?”

Hotch closed the distance between them, wrapped an arm around Reid’s waist and pulled him in close. “They were broken the second you started dropping innuendo at supper.”

“What?”

“You asked for a fork,” Hotch said, pushing his erection against Reid’s rather bony hip.

“Aaron, I don’t know what you thought I meant, but I wanted to actually be able to eat my supper rather than merely throwing it all over the floor,” Reid said. He broke off with a small moan as his lover’s free hand slipped into his slacks and started to tease the entrance to his body.

To keep his lover quiet, Hotch sealed their mouths together, using his tongue to simulate what he wanted to do once they were back at the hotel. Their hands fumbled together and Reid’s pants finally fell to the floor. Hotch pulled back only long enough to get the lube from his briefcase and then sealed their mouths together again.

Reid moaned as his lover’s fingers pushed into his body. He knew they didn’t have much time before someone would start looking for them and he didn’t want to climax without Hotch’s erection inside him.

“What the…?” Reid pulled back as Hotch pushed something inside him. “Aaron?”

“It’s a toy, Spencer,” Hotch said. “It’ll keep you open and slick for me so I can claim you any time I want. Will you wear it for me?”

Reid glanced down and realized exactly how much the idea turned his calm and in-control lover/boss on. He frowned slightly as he analyzed the sensations running through him. “I suppose I can try,” he finally replied. “But won’t the team suspect something if your cock is constantly pressed against your zipper?”

“Get dressed,” Hotch said. He unzipped his fly and sighed as his erection was finally freed. “I’ll take care of this now, but your ass is mine when we get back to the hotel.”

The younger man finished buckling his belt, watching avidly as Hotch’s hand slid up and down his own cock. He had never seen Hotch touch himself before, except to put on the lube.

“See something you like?” Hotch panted as his hips started to move a little. He felt almost frantic for the feel of something or someone in his body. Hotch bit his lip to keep from crying out as Reid dropped down to his knees and took the head of Hotch’s erection in his mouth. That was all it took to send Hotch over the edge. Reid swallowed as quickly as he could and then just suckled for a moment.

“Get back to the team.” Hotch said. “If anyone asks you where I am.”

“I haven’t seen you,” Reid grinned. “I’ve got a few ideas of my own when we get back to the hotel, Aaron.”  
********************

Once the case was over Reid told Gideon that he had some errands to run and left the police department. He had never felt so completely owned as he had since Hotch slid the toy into his ass. Reid didn’t really know how to describe the emotions he was feeling other than he really, really liked them.

Since Reid had never been in New York before, he made a couple of wrong turns before he found what he was looking for. Feeling extremely grateful he always carried cash when they went into the field, Reid pushed the door to the adult store open and went inside.  
********************

“Is Reid okay?” Gideon asked Hotch softly.

“What do you mean?” Hotch asked glancing up from his paperwork.

“He’s been walking funny since we came back from lunch, he had trouble sitting down and he just left to run some errands,” Gideon replied. “You have to admit that’s worrying.”

“Did he turn in his part of the field report?”

“Yes.”

“Then I wouldn’t worry about him,” Hotch said. “He might have pulled something when we were moving those boxes around. I’ll check with him once we’re back at the hotel.”  
********************

In spite of Hotch’s rather vague reassurances, Gideon just couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Reid. It wasn’t just this case either, something had been different about the younger man since he and Hotch had been held hostage in the hospital emergency room.

A knock on the door to the room next to his jarred Gideon out of his thoughts. When he heard the bed squeak as Hotch stood up, Gideon started silently cursing whoever it was who thought thin hotel walls were a good idea. He had just opened the door between his room and Hotch’s when he heard the main door open and then slam shut, the thud of a body hitting it made Gideon blink a little. He pushed the door that opened to Hotch’s room open, a little concerned that his friend was in trouble and was shocked as Hotch stumbled past heading towards the bed with Spencer Reid wrapped around him. Gideon pulled the door a little, but only enough that he wouldn’t be noticed as he watched the scene in front of him.

“Where did you vanish to?” Hotch asked as he pulled off Reid’s shirt and tie.

“I got you a present,” Reid replied.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Reid ran his hands under the t-shirt Hotch had changed into. “I want to see you come apart under your own touch, suck you back and then have you take me.”

Hotch’s eyebrow went up. “Exactly how young do you think I am?”

“Please?”

Gideon swallowed hard. He had never seen Reid’s eyes look so big and so sexy at the same time. And it seemed that Hotch was in no way immune to the look. “Let me see what you bought,” Hotch said.

Reid smiled and reached for a bag that had dropped next to the bed when he and Hotch fell over. “It’s a vibrator,” he said. “And small enough that it won’t hurt you if you want to slip it into your ass. I know you really don’t like the feeling of something in your body, but the guy at the store said it would also feel really good if you just ran it over your erection. And you can always use it on me when we get home.”

“Is this your way of telling me you want to start up a sex toy chest?” Hotch asked. He pushed off the bed and pushed off his sweatpants.

“You’re the one who inserted a butt plug in your lover’s body in the middle of a police station,” Reid replied with a smirk. He wiggled on the bed. “And I have been so turned on since you did that I almost couldn’t keep it together for the rest of the case. Which one of us is kinkier?”

“When did this become a contest?” Hotch said. He looked at the vibrator. “Go wash that off, Spence.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Hotch smiled after his lover and walked over to the door. “You can watch but don’t touch, Jason,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, Aaron, I shouldn’t have been watching.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Hotch said. “But I don’t know how Spencer feels about it. Like I said, watch or not. Just no touching. Ever.”

Gideon was shocked into silence, something that didn’t happen often. Hotch went back over and settled onto the spare bed just as Reid came back from the bathroom. “Do you want to help me get started here, Spence?” Hotch asked.

“Nope. I want to see what you do when you’re alone,” Reid replied with a smirk. He handed his lover the vibrator and settled down on the bed across from him. “I’ve done it for you, now it’s your turn.”

“That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen,” Hotch smiled. “Did you get lube or do we have some left?”

Reid tossed the tube to his lover and leaned back, wrapping a hand around his own erection. “Get to the show, Aaron,” he said in a low tone.

Gideon shivered and looked between the two men. He’d seen Hotch naked before in the showers and in shared hotel rooms, but never Reid. The younger man was shy about exposing his body, but Gideon really couldn’t see why. Reid was skinny, but he was proportioned and his skin looked smooth. He shifted a little as his pants started to get tight and debated the pros and cons of unzipping his fly while watching two of his friends in bed together. Hotch had invited him to, but there were still ethics to consider.

Hotch’s eyes flicked to the door and saw that Gideon was still standing there. He didn’t know why it was so hot to have the older man’s eyes fixed on him, but it just made Hotch that much more aroused. With a soft sigh he drizzled some lube on his left hand and wrapped it around his hardening cock. Hotch had never jerked off in front of anyone before and now he was going to do it for two people, even if one of them was hidden. He turned his head and looked at Reid. His young lover’s eyes were lidded and heavy, but alert and focused on Hotch’s hand as it moved slowly up and down his erection.

“What you like, Aaron,” Reid whispered as he stroked his own cock. “Don’t focus on my being here; just show me what you do when you’re alone.”

“How can I forget you’re here?” Hotch asked, his hips starting to move. He felt so turned on not only at his own touch, but the feel of two pairs of eyes on him. Maybe he had a hidden kink that he should talk over with Reid and they could explore a little more. It seemed like Gideon would be more than willing.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about then,” Reid said.

“You,” Hotch said. “You under my desk at the bureau sucking on my cock while I’m trying to work. I love the feel of your mouth on me, Spence. You’re so good; you know exactly what I like, what I need. One of my favorite things to do is look down and see your lips stretched around my erection as it disappears into your mouth.” Hotch stopped for a moment and picked up the new vibrator. He wasn’t sure about it, but the look on Reid’s face was intense enough that he was willing to try it. “How does this thing work?”

“You twist the knob on the bottom,” Reid replied huskily. His mouth was watering and it was all he could do to stay on the bed alone and not dive across the divide and take Hotch into his mouth, or his body. “Hurry, Aaron. I need you so bad.”

“Then come take me,” Hotch said softly. “I know you’re open and ready for me. The plug would’ve made sure of that. I want to see you on my cock, Spence. Get over here and impale yourself.”

“Aaron,” Reid whimpered, indecision clear on his face. He really wanted to see his lover climax by his own hand, but he also wanted to be there with him.

“We can do this again,” Hotch said. He ran a finger around the head of his cock and then wrapped his hand back around his cock. “I’ll perform for you any time you want. But right now, I really need you.”

Gideon bit back a gasp as Reid stood up and he caught sight of the afore mentioned plug. He couldn’t believe that Hotch would bend the rules so much as to have sex during a case, but the evidence was clearly in front of him. Gideon finally gave in and unzipped his slacks, slipping a hand in to wrap around his aching erection. He really wondered how often Hotch and Reid did something like this when they were out of town and if they’d be willing to let him watch again. Video porn always bored Gideon as it always seemed staged. What he was seeing in front of him was erotic not only because of what his friends were doing together, but for their emotions. He could feel the love radiating from both men.

Reid finally broke down and straddled Hotch’s hips, leaning in for a kiss. As their lips moved over each other, Hotch reached up and tugged on the plug he’d slid into his lover’s ass. He slid it out a little and pushed it back in, making Reid arch his back. Their mouths parted a little but their tongues stayed dancing together, not wanting to lose that contact. Hotch gripped Reid’s hip as he moved the toy in a thrusting movement, wanting to dive the younger man just as crazy as Hotch had been feeling since the lunch where everything changed.

“Aaron,” Reid whispered against Hotch’s lips. Not only his name, but a plea, a question. One Hotch was happy to answer. He pulled the plug out and helped his lover move until Reid had Hotch’s length inside him. Reid moaned deeply and arched again, bracing his hands on his lover’s chest as he started to move. It wasn’t really how he’d planned the evening, but he was so close to the edge that he could no more keep his hands off Hotch than he could stop breathing.

Hotch grabbed his lover and rolled them so his young lover was under him and started thrusting. He leaned down and claimed Reid’s mouth again as he moved. As Reid’s legs lifted and wrapped around him, Hotch moaned and thrust harder trying to go deeper into his lover’s body.

Gideon bit his lip hard. He wished that he had some of the lube that had been dropped on the floor next to the bed to make the hand action on his cock a little easier. He knew that there was lotion in the bathroom and also that he wasn’t going to move from his spot in the doorway until he saw the end of the encounter on the bed. Hotch had been hiding a really nice ass under his suit jackets and Gideon knew that he’d never be able to back Hotch up in the field again without focusing on his friend’s ass. It was going to make field work a little more interesting and Gideon made a mental note to pair up with Morgan for a couple of months until he could get his mind back on work and not sex.

Reid crying out signaled the end of the encounter in the other room, followed by a deep moan from Hotch. Gideon clamped down on his own cock, not wanting to climax until he was on a bed so he wouldn’t risk falling into the other room. He silently closed the door and moved back into his room and the lotion in the bathroom.

“What was that?” Reid asked muzzily when he heard a muffled cry from the next room.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Hotch said as he nuzzled under Reid’s chin. “And ask you.”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about being watched?” Hotch asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Gideon fell back against his bed gasping for air, his hand and stomach sticky. It had been a week since New York, a week since his world had been turned upside down – a week since he’d watched Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid together in their hotel bed. A week where he had climaxed more than he ever had before in his life.

It seemed like he had been in a state of more or less constant arousals since that night and he was actually happy that the team had been stuck in the Bureau, it made sneaking into the men’s room that much simpler. Gideon caught Hotch watching him a few times and had the uneasy feeling that his friend knew what was going on and just hadn’t said anything. Yet. For all Gideon knew Spencer was so embarrassed at what had happened that the lovers were just going to forget about it and move on.

He wished that he could. Gideon knew it was wrong to use images of his friends to obtain sexual release, but the pictures were burned into him. Hotch so open and trusting on the bed as he became lost in his own touch. Spencer as he straddled his lover’s body and slowly took him inside. Both of them moving together through their climaxes.

Gideon moaned as his cock started to come back to life again. They needed a case and he needed to focus on something else. He reached down and wrapped his hand back around his erection. He was slowly going crazy.  
********************

At first Spencer Reid had been aghast that the man he considered both a mentor and a father had watched him seduce and sleep with his lover. But he also recognized it as fairly tame as far as sexual kinks went – and he realized exactly how much the idea turned his normally tame and in-control lover on.

Aaron Hotchner was a man who had to be in control of every situation and himself at all times. He was good at it too, as much as it drove Reid crazy. He’d made it his personal goal to make sure his lover at least tried to relax when they were home as he didn’t want to think about losing Hotch for any reason – especially something like a heart attack. And if that meant letting a close, trusted friend watch them while they were together then Reid was willing to give that much to his lover.

He found himself studying Gideon on the plane the next day wondering about the best way to approach him. Reid wasn’t brave enough to just come out and say what he wanted, at least not without his face flushing twelve shades of red.

“Spencer, are you okay?” Gideon asked as he and the young man drove to the local police station to get set up.

“Um, yeah, I uh, I know about New York,” Reid replied.

“We should’ve told you,” Gideon said. “Or I should’ve left. It wasn’t right for Hotch to make the choice on his own.”

“No, its okay,” Reid said with a weak smile. “It made Aaron happy and relaxed and that’s all that matters to me. I worry about him, Gideon. I don’t want to lose him. So, um, if you want to, well, I mean tonight and I’m going to try and…”

Gideon smiled. “Hush, Spencer, I understand,” he said. “Do you want me to stay in my room so I’m hidden?”

“No, Aaron needs to see you,” Reid said feeling and hating the heat radiating off his face. “But maybe you could stay out of his line of sight for a bit?”

“I’m sure I can make something work. Thank you for trusting me so deeply, Spencer. It means a lot to me.”

“Do you, um, do you have everything you need?”

“I’ll be fine, Spencer. Come on, let’s get to work.”  
********************

Hotch wasn’t surprised when Reid skipped dinner that night. Getting Reid to eat at times was almost impossible, and he could tell that his young lover had something on his mind. He just wondered what it was. And then there was Gideon. Hotch knew that his lover was still trying to come to terms with the idea of being watched and didn’t want to push. Still, it was a good thing Gideon tended towards looser clothes around the Bureau. Hotch had caught him jerking off twice and just had to wonder.

He’d told Gideon never to touch Spencer, but now he found himself wondering what it would be like to watch Gideon and Reid together. Hotch would never suggest such a thing to his lover. Reid was still shy about some things and insecure enough that he might take the suggestion the wrong way. Maybe when they were a little further along and more secure in their relationship Hotch could bring it up. It was weird, it was like New York had opened up a part of him that Hotch had never known about and it was growing hungrier.

When he opened the door to the room he was sharing with Reid, Hotch was surprised to find the curtains drawn and all the lights out. “Spencer?”

“Right here, Aaron,” Reid replied. He stepped out of the bathroom and pressed Hotch up against the now closed door. “Will you let me try something tonight, Aaron?”

“Why is it so dark in here?”

“Its part of the surprise. Please, Aaron?”

Hotch smiled and wrapped an arm around Reid’s waist. “I like you bold, Spencer,” he said. “Can you feel what its doing to me?” He hissed as a hand rubbed over him and only just managed not to grab Reid, throw him on the nearest bed and just thrust until they both came.

“There’s nothing on the floor between us and the bed, Aaron,” Reid said. “Go strip and lie on your stomach for me. I’ll be right there.”

Hotch had fairly good night vision and was almost disappointed when he realized Gideon wasn’t hiding in the darkness. He’d really hoped that Reid was going to invite the other man to join, well, watch them again. With a small sigh Hotch took off his suit and put it carefully on a chair so it wouldn’t wrinkle and then stripped off the rest of his clothes. He pulled back the covers and settled on the bed, the sheets an interesting texture on his erection.

“Sped your legs for me, Aaron,” Reid said as he crawled onto the bed. “I’m going to see if I can intensify your orgasm tonight, but I need you to relax for me.”

“Spencer.”

“I know, Aaron, I know you really don’t like anything inside your body, but my research shows that this should really increase the intensity and length of your climax.”   
Hotch thought about that for a minute. He’d never actually had anyone or anything in his ass during a climax before so he didn’t know what it would feel like. And he trusted Reid not to do anything that would hurt him. “Okay,” he finally said letting his legs open for his lover.

Reid grinned and reached for the lube. He knew exactly how hard it was for his lover to give into him, to allow Reid places that were almost never touched. There was the usual hiss when Reid slid a finger into Hotch’s body to start getting him ready for the evening. He worked slowly and carefully, ignoring the toy he was wearing so Hotch would be able to claim him immediately. Reid wasn’t sure exactly what was happening to them, but things were definitely changing.

“Hands and knees, Hotch,” Reid whispered when he finally had three fingers buried in his lover’s ass. He kept his fingers in place as his lover moved into the new position.

“This feels so weird,” Hotch commented shifting a little.

“It’ll feel good really soon,” Reid promised. “How do you want me tonight, Aaron?”

“What?” I thought you…”

“No, this is for a toy,” Reid said. “Do you want me on my hands and knees so you can drive into me? Or maybe stomach, or back? There’s even against the wall of you want.”

Hotch’s body responded more to the pictures Reid was creating in his mind than the fingers thrusting into him and he moaned. “Hands and knees.”

“Okay,” Reid grinned. He caught Gideon’s eye and nodded towards the other bed. Gideon carefully moved Hotch’s suit and then lowered himself soundlessly to the bed. The bathroom light he’d turned on cast just enough light for him to see the other men clearly.

Reid picked up the vibrator he’d bought in New York and coated it with enough lube that it would slide into his lover’s body and then stay there. “Let me know when I hit your prostate,” he said.

Hotch groaned as the toy pressed into his ass, hard and cool although it warmed up fast enough as it slipped in and out of his body slowly. He bit back a cry as it finally hit the mark and stayed there. “Spencer, I still don’t get it.”

“You will,” Reid grinned. He turned the knob to the lowest setting and moved so that he was in place next to his lover. “I’m ready for you, Aaron. I stretched myself while I was waiting for you to come back from dinner. I need to feel you in me so bad.”

“How am I supposed to move, Spencer?”

“Slowly,” Reid replied with a smile. “Tighten your muscles to keep the toy in place and push back onto your knees. It just takes practice.”

Hotch moaned as he moved and the toy shifted inside him, hitting places that sparked his nerves and made him want to thrust for relief on his cock. He pulled the plug from Reid’s ass and plunged home in a hard thrust, pushing Reid to his arms to better brace himself as his lover started moving.

Gideon gasped and squeezed to keep from coming as he saw the transformation Hotch underwent once the vibrator was firmly embedded in his ass. It was like watching the sexual awakening of a virgin and the image shot through Gideon like a bolt.

The noise from the other bed made Hotch pause and turn, not sure what he would find. Gideon’s lust-dilated brown eyes fixed on him and Spencer made Hotch feel hot. He grabbed Reid’s hips more firmly and started moving again.

“Can you come from just this, Spence?” Hotch panted. “Can you come from me in your ass and nothing else?”

Reid pushed back as hard as he could trying to get Hotch further into his body. He could almost feel Gideon’s eyes this time, the gaze making him flush when he imagined what he must look like, but knew that it was him driving Hotch so crazy. “I’ll try,” he finally managed between moans.

Hotch’s thrusts started to become more and more erratic and frantic until he couldn’t hold back any longer and came with a bitten back cry of Reid’s name. His ass clamped down on the vibrator and tried to pull it deeper as the climax went on and on until he collapsed – twitching – on the bed.

Reid reached around and pulled the vibrator out, turning it off before letting it fall next to Hotch. Then he rolled onto his back and wrapped long fingers around his aching erection. He glanced over and saw that Gideon was still hard too and thought – for a brief moment – about going to the other bed and working himself on Gideon’s erection until they both came. But he knew how possessive Hotch was and buried that thought as deeply as he could.

Hotch came out of his daze just as Reid started to climax and he wrapped a shaky arm around his lover. “I’m sorry, Spence, I should’ve made sure you were taken care of before I came.”

“I’m fine,” Reid smiled. He kissed Hotch and then snuggled against him. “So, how was it, Aaron?”

“I must have been doing something wrong before,” Hotch replied. “Thank you for that. And how long were you here, Jason?”

“From the start,” Gideon smiled. “Spencer suggested that I hide in the bathroom until he had your full attention.”

Hotch snorted and kissed Reid’s neck. “It seems that my lover is starting to slowly discover how good sex can be with a little variety in bed. I wonder what’s next.” He was half hoping that Reid would stay threesome.

“A cock ring on you to help with your control,” Reid said.

“My control is fine,” Hotch growled.

“I meant when you have a vibrator in your ass,” Reid smirked.

Gideon laughed. “Maybe if you didn’t try and place the vibrator on his prostate he’d last longer, Spencer.”

“It’s worth a shot. I really didn’t count on how quickly he’d climax tonight. There wasn’t much of a show for you, Gideon.”

“Trust me, Spencer, what I saw here tonight will be enough to keep me hard for the next week straight,” Gideon said. “A man my age shouldn’t be put through this.”

Hotch snickered and tucked Reid’s head under his chin. “Its good for you, Jason,” he said. “You may as well stay the night; you’re more or less in that bed anyway. And who knows, maybe we’ll surprise you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The team being called to Miami was a blessing for Jason Gideon. Not only did the city hold some very fond memories for him, there was someone there he could talk with who would understand and not judge him. The call, however, was also a bit of a puzzle as Gideon knew that the head of the crime lab usually didn’t get along well with feds and would want his own team to crack the case.

When they pulled up in front of the Miami-Dade lab, Gideon bit back a smile. Standing there, as if on guard against invaders, was Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He let the smile loose as he walked up to the other man. “Horatio.”

“Jason,” Horatio replied with a small smile. He shifted his gaze to the group. “Welcome to Miami, ladies and gentlemen. I’m Lieutenant Horatio Caine; if there is anything you need, please let me know.”

“Access to your files, room to work and a guide for the crime scenes,” Hotch replied.

“I’ll go to the scenes, Hotch,” Gideon said quickly. “Horatio, could you take me?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Horatio said. “Ask inside for Calleigh Duquesne, Agent Hotchner, and she’ll help you get set up.”

Hotch stood and watched Gideon walk off with the Lieutenant. Reid turned back and realized that his lover had fallen behind. “Are you okay, Hotch?” 

“Gideon didn’t introduce us,” Hotch replied.

“That’s true, it’s not like Gideon to break protocol like that,” Reid said. “But, then again, he’s been acting strange for a while now.”

“There’s more to it than that, Spencer,” Hotch said thoughtfully. “How did Lieutenant Caine know my name?”

Reid looked thoughtful for a moment. “He and Gideon greeted each other by their first names,” he finally said. “They must be friends and Gideon has talked about the team.”

“How much?”

“Gideon wouldn’t do that, Aaron,” Reid whispered. “We trust him to keep our secret. You know he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Hotch nodded. “I guess I’m just being paranoid,” he said. “Come on, let’s get to work.”  
********************

Horatio could feel tension radiating off his old lover. As the crime scene they were heading towards was in the glades, he pulled over, parked, took off his sunglasses and looked over. “Do you want to talk about it, Jason?”

Gideon smiled. “I would love nothing more, but I’m not the only one involved and it’s not my secret to tell.”

“Not even in vague terms? I haven’t seen you in over a year and I can feel the tension from here. How long will it be before this affects your work?”

“It already has; I’m usually so aroused I can’t think,” Gideon replied wryly. “You know how much I enjoy both watching and being watched, as long as it’s not on video.”

“I do.”

“A few months ago I inadvertently found out two friends of mine are involved in a sexual relationship,” Gideon said. “They invited me in – to watch only – that was specified from the start.”

Horatio reached across and cupped Gideon’s cheek. “But it’s getting harder for you not to touch them,” he said softly. “How long has it been since you were with a partner, Jason?”

“Too long, and I have these images burned into my brain,” Gideon said. “I want to have more with both of them, Horatio, but I don’t want to spoil anything.”

“And you don’t want to stop?”

“Do you blame me?”

“Not at all. If it’s who I think it is, I’d probably enjoy watching them too,” Horatio smiled. He pulled Gideon over and kissed him softly. “Come home with me tonight, Jason. You need to work off some of this stress.”

“Dinner too?” Gideon asked. He would never forget some of the meals Horatio had cooked for him.

“Anything you want,” Horatio replied. He kissed Gideon again and slipped his sunglasses back on. “In fact, time permitting, I might blow you in the Hummer.”

“Have you been watching porn again?”

“No, but it might be a little hard to walk around like that.”

Gideon glanced down and groaned. He’d spent so much time erect since New York that he hadn’t even noticed. “I need help, Horatio.”

“Let’s get through the crime scenes and get you home, okay?”

“Yeah.”  
********************

“Hey Hotch, have you seen Gideon?” Reid asked.

“Not since he left to go to the crime scenes,” Hotch replied. He glanced at his watch and wondered when it had grown so late. “It’s not like him to be out of touch for so long.”

“I tried his cell, but it went straight to voicemail.”

“Are you looking for your friend who went out with Horatio?” Calleigh asked from the door. “They were heading out into the glades and cell service can be spotty out there. Horatio will call in once he’s back in the service area.”

“Thank you,” Hotch smiled. “Reid, what did you need Jason for? Maybe I can help.”

Reid shook his head. “I wanted to ask him something not case related,” he said with a smile of his own. “I’ve finished putting the geographic profile together. Morgan and Elle are out with the detective interviewing family and friends.”

“And you feel at loose ends.” Hotch indicated the stacks of folders. “They’re all yours, Reid. I’m sure you’ll spot something we missed.”  
********************

Gideon called in and told Hotch that the crime scenes were remote, hidden and indicative of someone who knew his way around. He added that, unless Hotch needed him for something, he was going to grab some supper with Horatio. Hotch gave him the go ahead and added that the team was heading to their hotel.

“Is Agent Hotchner expecting you tonight?” Horatio asked, his voice muffled by the fridge. “Or hoping you’ll be there when he’s ready for bed.”

“You’re not going to catch an old profiler like that, H,” Gideon laughed.

“Look me in the eye and tell me I’m wrong.”

“I can’t.”

“So I’m right.”

“No, I just can’t see your eyes at the moment.” Gideon hadn’t forgotten how smart and observant Horatio was. He had forgotten how annoying it could be.

Horatio stood, put the food on the counter, walked to where Gideon was sitting and pulled him up into a kiss. Gideon moaned softly and opened his mouth before Horatio asked. It told Horatio how alone and frustrated his old lover was. So he didn’t even tease; he tilted his head and slid his tongue into Gideon’s mouth, pulling him closer at the same time. As his tongue slipped and played in Gideon’s mouth, Horatio’s hands were busy as well, kneading and caressing his lower back and ass.

“Take me to bed, Horatio,” Gideon whispered when they broke apart to breathe. “Help me to forget, if only for tonight.”

“As many nights as you need,” Horatio said. He kissed Gideon again, more forcefully, and started moving them towards his bedroom. Part of Horatio was livid that two of Gideon’s friends had been using him without ensuring relief for him, letting him fall into the state he was in; but he also knew that Gideon could have walked away at any time – unless he was addicted to what he was seeing. And it seemed like he was. Horatio was glad that Gideon was willing to return to his bed, if only for the case’s duration. He had missed the profiler and planned to spend as much time as possible alone with him.

He caught Gideon’s hands. “Let me, Jason,” Horatio whispered. “Let me unwrap you like the gift you are.”

“You don’t have to sweet talk me, Horatio,” Gideon said. “I’m already planning to sleep with you.”

“Its not sweet talk if its how I feel,” Horatio said. He pushed Gideon’s shirt off and ran his hands over his lover’s chest. “I’ve never stopped caring for you, Jason. And I doubt that I ever will.”

“I know,” Gideon said. He pulled Horatio in for another kiss, obviously starved for physical contact. As they kissed, Horatio undid Gideon’s belt and slacks, reaching in for flesh. Gideon broke away with a moan when Horatio’s hand wrapped around him and started stroking. It felt so good to have another’s hand on his erection that Gideon couldn’t hold back and came with a cry.

Horatio lowered him to the bed and finished stripping him. “How do you want to do this, Jason?” he asked as he started on his own clothes. “What do you want?”

“To be inside you,” Gideon replied. “At least at first. This might be a long night, Horatio.”

“Then we’d better get started,” Horatio smiled and leaned in to kiss his lover again.  
********************

Hotch hung up with a frown and only just stopped himself reaching for his cell phone. Reid, who was reading case files on the other bed glanced over. “What’s wrong?”

“Jason still hasn’t checked into his room,” Hotch replied.

“Maybe he’s still out with Lieutenant Caine,” Reid said. “If they’re friends then it makes sense that they would want to spend time together.”

“He’s not acting like himself,” Hotch said. “I’m worried about him, Spencer.”

Reid put the files down and joined his lover on the other bed. “We really haven’t been fair to Gideon, you know,” he said softly. “It’s entirely possible that we will lose him here very soon.”

“What do you mean?’

“We have each other, Aaron,” Reid said. “Who does Gideon have? I’m not an expert when it comes to romance, but I’m also not blind. Gideon has been more or less in a state of constant sexual arousal since New York and, mentally at least, he has to be suffering.”

“What should we do, invite him into our bed?” Hotch was angry at himself that he hadn’t noticed how much one of his friends was hurting. And, for Reid to have noticed, the problem had to be big.

The younger man flushed red and looked down at his hands. “I’ve thought about it,” he admitted quietly.

Hotch reached over and tilted Reid’s head back up, pushing his bangs out of the way. “Don’t hide from me, Spence,” he said. “How can I know what you want if you don’t tell me?”

“But I shouldn’t be thinking about Gideon like this when I’ve got you,” Reid said.

“I’m not jealous and I’m not mad,” Hotch assured his lover. “I’ve been thinking the same things you are.” Hotch smiled at his lover’s surprised expression. “Spence, you are the most precious person in the world and I would die if I ever lost you. But ever since New York, the more Jason watched us, the more I found myself wondering what it would be like to have him join us physically. I just didn’t, and still don’t know how to ask him; or to ask you. I never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Some profilers we turned out to be.”

“We can’t profile the ones we love, Spence; we’d go crazy.” Hotch sighed and looked at the clock. “I don’t think Jason is coming back to the hotel tonight. Let’s get some sleep and we’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“What if we’re too late, Aaron, and we’ve already lost him to someone else?”

Hotch closed his eyes. He’d had the same suspicions about Gideon’s true relationship with Lieutenant Caine and had a feeling that was where their friend really was. He could only hope they were just talking. “We haven’t, Spencer. You’ll see, everything will work out just fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gideon moaned softly as lips trailed down his chest and back up again. He wasn’t sure what Horatio was trying to do, as he really just needed to be allowed to let go and the teasing certainly wasn’t helping matters any, but it felt so good to be touched, to be wanted that he couldn’t bring himself to protest. He wondered if Horatio ever forgot anything as the red heads lips unerringly found all the hot spots to tease and wind the tension up just that much higher.

“Jason,” Horatio whispered, letting his breath tease over skin he’d just licked. “Tell me what you want me to do to you. I want you to guide this from here on out, so you can get what you need.”

“What I need, Horatio, is to be inside you right now,” Gideon managed to say as he raised a shaking hand to run through Horatio’s red hair. 

“Okay,” Horatio said. He pulled back and dug in the bedside drawer, letting supplies drop onto the pillow next to Gideon’s head. “Take what you need, Jason.”

Gideon couldn’t bite back the growl Horatio’s words caused and he pushed up onto his knees, letting Horatio fall forward onto the bed, almost in his place. When his lover was settled, Gideon leaned in and kissed him deeply, letting his tongue explore as much of Horatio’s mouth as was possible. Horatio ran his hands up Gideon’s bare back to his head and held him in place, the only action he made, letting Gideon not only set the pace but be the more dominant one. The other man shifted until he was next to Horatio, his whole body thrumming with the need to just penetrate his lover, but he held back, not wanting to hurt Horatio. His hand started groping for the lube. Gideon decided to just skip all the foreplay and go for the kill. With how wound up he was feeling, he knew that he’d be able to make it up to Horatio before morning.

It was Horatio’s turn to moan as two slick fingers slid into his body. He gasped, pulling out of the kiss, and arched up, trying to get the fingers that much deeper into him. He’d forgotten exactly how thick Gideon’s fingers were and how much they stretched his body on the initial thrust. He loved the burn they caused and that was the reason that he never mention to Gideon that starting with a single finger might be better. And, if Gideon had ever figured out the truth, he’d never said anything to Horatio. The third finger was added just a touch too soon and Horatio’s hand went to Gideon’s, their old signal to wait for a minute before moving. Gideon’s brown eyes sought out Horatio’s blue, apology plain in the coffee depths. Horatio smiled softly and pulled Gideon in for another kiss, letting him know what he was okay, just needed a second before they continued. 

It was hard for Gideon to hold still, the tight heat of Horatio’s body around his fingers was maddening, driving him just a little crazy as he waited, imagining exactly what it would feel like around his erection. He wasn’t sure why he’d let himself get to the place he was, but it was so nice to have a wiling lover to help him get back to his more balanced state, that Gideon felt truly blessed.

“Okay, Jason,” Horatio whispered.

“Are you sure?” Gideon moved his hand slowly a couple of times, testing exactly how stretched out Horatio was. “It feels like its been a while.”

“That’s because it has,” Horatio said. “I’ve been too busy and didn’t have the energy to try and find someone who would be willing to keep my secret. And too tired to do anything on my own when I get home in the evenings. You came at a good time, Jason.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Gideon said. He helped Horatio roll up on his side and reached for the lube again. “I don’t know what I’m going to do after tonight, Horatio, but I can’t continue the way I’ve been. It’s not fair to anyone.”

“We’ll talk about it,” Horatio said. He moaned as Gideon’s erection breeched and slid into his body. “Forgot how big you are.”

“I keep telling you that you don’t need to sweet talk me,” Gideon said with a smile. He pulled Horatio back against him and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“If you think this is sweet talk then we’re getting a kit and making a copy of your cock, Jason,” Horatio said. “And then I’ll make you take it and we’ll see how you do.”

For some reason the idea made Gideon even hotter and he pulled back, thrusting forward before Horatio could take a breath, the sharp thrust pushing all the air out of Horatio’s lungs. He set a pace that would bring them both as much pleasure as possible and not draw things out too long. Horatio tangled his hand with the one on his chest and dragged it down towards his erection. 

“Soon,” Gideon whispered against Horatio’s neck. He pressed another kiss there as he kept moving, searching for that perfect angle before he let himself touch Horatio’s erection. He knew the moment he had it because Horatio’s whole body stiffened, tightening delightfully on Gideon’s cock, and he cried out. Gideon focused on holding that angle of penetration as much as he could and finally let his hand wrap around Horatio, stroking in as close a rhythm as he could with his thrusts. Horatio’s head dropped back, searching for a kiss, a request that Gideon was happy to give him. He kept thrusting, even as Horatio’s body tensed up in climax, trying to bring Gideon in deeper. The tightness felt so good for him, the contractions around his cock only adding to the overall tension in his body until it all got to be too much and he came with a cry of his lover’s name.

“Jason,” Horatio whispered. “Stay with me.”

“Tonight?”

“Forever, if you want,” Horatio said.

Gideon wrapped an arm around his lover and kissed him again. “Right now, I’d love nothing more,” he said. “But I can’t leave the bureau, Horatio. I can’t leave the team.”

“Any more than I can leave my lab,” Horatio said. He moaned in disappointment when Gideon pulled back to take care of the clean-up. “But I need you to know that you can always come here if you need an escape. I won’t ever turn you away.”

“You shouldn’t live your life waiting for something to happen that might never come about,” Gideon said. He climbed back into bed with his lover and curled up with him. “On the other hand, I have a decision to make and I know that you love me. That helps me out, Horatio.”

“What are you thinking, Jason?” 

“I just don’t know what to do,” Gideon replied. “You know who my friends are, even with my telling you. Do I have any right to demand a place in their bed? Do I really want to risk ruining their relationship for my own selfish desires?”

Horatio propped his head up on his hand. “Are you so sure that you would ruin everything?” he asked. “Has there ever been any indication that either of them would not want you around?”

“Right now the only thing I’m sure of is that my being there helps to intensify their feelings,” Gideon said. “I don’t know if they would even consider welcoming me into their bed. They were very definite at the start that I couldn’t touch either of them. At least sexually; I touch one of them all the time when he needs support.”

“A hand on the shoulder or a hug is sometimes the best tool we have,” Horatio said. “Do you think that talking with them would help?”

“I don’t know,” Gideon sighed. “The way I see it, I have three options; stay here with you as long as I can and continue our relationship long distance until one of us retires, talk with my friends and hope that they welcome me into their bed, or stop all sexual involvement with them and find another option.”

“You know that your choice won’t have any effect on your career,” Horatio pointed out. “As far as I was able to tell, team dynamics haven’t been hurt any by what you’re doing. Would you still be able to work with them, knowing what you do? Would you be tempted to go back to what’s been happening?”

“If you’d seen them, you wouldn’t have to ask that question,” Gideon said with a wry smile. “My decision won’t have any effect on my job. I tend to get a little too focused on cases when I’m working anyway, so that doesn’t concern me. It's what happens after the case, in the hotels, that worries me.”

“So this never happens at home, only on the road?”

“To this point, yes, I’ve never been invited into their home, only their hotel rooms. I know how pathetic this all seems, Horatio,” Gideon said with a sigh. “I’m like an old man who doesn’t think he has any other options open to him, so he’s taking whatever he can get. But I don’t know that I can just turn all this off either.”

Horatio ran his free hand along Gideon’s arm. “Talk with them, Jason,” he said. “You’re more than welcome to bring them here and talk out on the beach where no one will be able to overhear your conversation. But you need to find out where you stand with these men before you leave Miami. Because, honestly, if you fall into such a tense state of desire again, I don’t know what will happen to you.”

“I don’t either,” Gideon admitted. “It’s like my body has defaulted to aroused as the normal state.”

“I’m not complaining,” Horatio said with a smirk. He wrapped his hand around Gideon’s erection and started stroking. “Because I know that I dropped more than one condom on the pillow and you’re more than welcome to use as many as you need.”

Gideon moaned and arched into the touch. “Suck me again?” he asked.

In reply Horatio slid down and wrapped his hand around Gideon’s erection, tongue flicking out to lick the tip. Gideon moaned, his fingers tangling in Horatio’s red hair as his lover opened and took his erection into his mouth. Horatio moved slowly, teasingly, up and down, sucking when he could and bringing his tongue into play the rest of the time. A hand tightening in his hair was the only warning he received before Gideon came with a cry.

“Staying here is starting to look better and better,” Gideon panted as he was licked clean. “You know me, Horatio. I wonder if anyone else really does.”

“You know I’ll support you no matter what choice you make, right?”

“Of course I do. I’ll talk with my friends tomorrow before supper, Horatio. I’ll find out exactly what I should do, even though my heart is telling me the answer right now.”

Horatio pulled Gideon over until the other man was curled up and using his chest as a pillow. “You need to sleep, Jason,” he whispered. “I’ll make sure we’re up in time tomorrow for some time together before we go to work.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Hotch and Reid arrived at the crime lab the next morning, the first thing Hotch did was look around for Gideon. He just couldn't help but worry that, in spite of what he'd told his younger lover, they had, in fact, lost Gideon to another man. His heart sank even further when he realized that he couldn't see Gideon anywhere.

"I'm going to check and see if the Lieutenant is in his office yet," Hotch muttered to Reid. "Go with the others and let them know what you found in the files last night. I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure you should go and talk to him this early?" Reid asked. He'd noticed how restless his lover had been all night; he'd woken Reid up several times, although the younger man hadn't let Hotch know he was awake. He was worried about exactly how Hotch was going to react to the Lieutenant and the threat that one of his profilers would be taken away.

"I'll be fine," Hotch smiled. "Go on, Spence. We need to catch our unsub."

Reid nodded, tried to smile and watched his lover as he walked off.

Hotch made his way up the stairs to Lieutenant Caine's office. He'd just raised his hand to knock when he heard a bitten back moan. His heart sank as he tried the door and found it unlocked. He pushed it open only to find Jason Gideon sitting on the sofa, pants down around his knees and Horatio Caine on his knees in front of him.

"Can I help you, Agent Hotchner?" Horatio asked leaning back and mouthing down Gideon's erection.

"What are you doing?" Hotch blurted before he could stop himself.

"That should be obvious," Horatio said. "Stay and watch if you like, it seems only fair. Jason and I don't care." He moved back in and took Gideon's erection back into his mouth.

Hotch found that he couldn't move - he was completely frozen in place - watching as Gideon was brought closer and closer to the edge. He felt his heart break when Gideon moaned Horatio's name as he came.

"Aaron," Gideon muttered when he finally noticed his friend in the doorway. "What did you need?"

"I was worried about you," Hotch managed. "Reid thinks he found a break in the case. Whenever you're ready to join us."

"Could I talk to you for a minute, Agent Hotchner?" Horatio asked. He straightened his shirt and picked up his black jacket. He leaned down and kissed Gideon tenderly. "Rest here for a minute, Jason. I'll be right back."

"Okay, love you, Horatio," Gideon said with a tender smile.

Hotch could feel his heart breaking more and more with each passing second as he followed Lieutenant Caine out into the parking lot. "Agent Hotchner, there are a lot of things in this world I will forgive, but hurting one's friends is not among them. Jason has been hurt badly and is doubting himself. Do you know how close you were, and still are, to losing one of your best agents?"

"We can't profile the ones we love, Lieutenant," Hotch said. 

"But we can watch their behavior and ensure that they are not hurting, that we are not causing them hurt, and help them when they are," Horatio said looking out over the parking lot. "All it takes is a pair of eyes and a heart, a heart that cares about those around us. I am not saying that you do not care for your team, because I can see that you do, but in using one of those closest to you for your own enjoyment, I find that I cannot forgive that."

"What about how Jason feels?" Hotch asked, his head spinning. He was starting to see what Reid was so concerned about. 

"Right now, Agent Hotchner, Jason is only feeling one thing and that is constant arousal, so constant that it is having an impact on his work." Horatio bit back a sigh and turned to Hotch. "He has realized that there is a choice he has to make, although that is something that he hasn't chosen to share with me."

"Do you really think that he's going to leave the BAU?" Hotch demanded.

"I can't speak to what he's going to do," Horatio said. "But I'm not going to influence him in any way. The only thing I want is to make him happy. I would hope that you want the same."

Hotch watched the Lieutenant walk off and tried to control the anger that he could feel running through him. He'd never had anyone talk to him like that, to insinuate that he didn't care about those on his team. With a soft snarl, he turned and went back into the lab.  
**************************

Gideon put his clothes back on and leaned back on the sofa. He knew what he wanted to do, but he also knew that it was impossible to do without hurting someone he cared deeply about. But he also knew that it was the right decision for him to make. He looked up when the door open, smile fading when he saw Hotch walk in. "Aaron."

"Jason, what the hell is going on with you?" Hotch demanded.

"Aaron, I'm sorry," Gideon said softly. "But things have changed and I need a holiday. I've already called the bureau and put in for the time. I need a chance to get my head straightened out."

"So you're going to stay here with the Lieutenant," Hotch asked.

"Why are you so upset about all of this?" Gideon asked. 

"Because we were going to ask you to join us fully," Hotch exploded. "And then, when we walk to talk with you, you're off with an old boyfriend."

"Aaron, you have a boyfriend who you love and you are totally in love with," Gideon said. "Do not mess it up with an old, broken down profiler like me. I made my choice last night, Aaron. Horatio understands me, he understands what I'm going through and is willing to help me for as long as I need him."

"When are you coming back?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know," Gideon replied. "Maybe in a couple of months, maybe never; it depends on how long it takes for me to work through things in my mind."

Hotch took a deep breath. "What am I supposed to tell Spencer?" he finally asked.

"You don't have to tell him anything," Gideon replied. "I'll talk with him."

"He's going to be heartbroken."

"Aaron, do not guilt me into anything here, I am not the bad guy," Gideon said. "I know Horatio was going to talk with you, I know what he was going to say and I can understand how that would upset you."

"And you didn't stop him," Hotch said.

"No, I didn't," Gideon said. "Because, in many ways, I feel that he told you nothing that I'm not feeling myself." He looked down and groaned. "Not again."

"Jason?"

"This is the norm for me now," Jason sighed. He pulled out his cell phone and pushed one of the speed dials. "H, its me; yeah, again. Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"What's going on, Jason?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, nothing, its just that my body is aroused constantly these days," Gideon replied. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. "I'll figure this out, eventually, Hotch. You'll have to just write me off on this one, I'm not going to be any good for anything. I'm sorry, Aaron, I'm just not myself and I don't want to damage the case."

Horatio slipped into the room and sat down on the sofa next to his lover and put his arm around Gideon. "Do you want to watch us again, Agent Hotchner, or do you want to get back to your case?"

"This isn't over, Lieutenant," Hotch said. "You're going to find that I don't give up easily."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hotch, where's Gideon?" Morgan asked when he caught sight of the older profiler.

"He's still not feeling well so he's excused himself from the investigation," Hotch replied. "He doesn't want to risk hurting any of our work, or making us sick."

Reid looked up with wide eyes and was about to say something when a soft voice interrupted. "Dr. Reid, Jason would like to see you, please."

"Lieutenant Caine," Hotch said sharply.

"This is at his request, Agent Hotchner," Horatio replied. "I have to visit the morgue for a moment. Jason is in my office, Dr. Reid."

Morgan waited until they were alone - Elle was out with Calleigh - before he turned to Hotch. "What's going on, Hotch?" he asked softly. "And don't tell me nothing because the tension level in the room just went through the roof when Lieutenant Caine came in here."

"The Lieutenant and I are having a difference of opinion," Hotch said. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Morgan; it won't impact the case."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Morgan, now get back to work."  
*************************

Reid tapped on the office door and peeked inside. Gideon was curled up on the sofa with his eyes closed and Reid couldn't help but think how worn out the older man looked. "Hey, Spencer," Gideon said opening his eyes. "I'm glad you came up so I could talk with you before Hotch does."

"Um, what's going on, Gideon?" Reid asked.

"I'm taking a leave of absence from the Bureau, Spencer. I'm going to stay here in Miami with Horatio for a while," Gideon replied. "For how long I don't know, but I wanted you to know that none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is! Hotch and I used you, Gideon," Reid exclaimed. "We used you without even thinking about what you had to be feeling."

Gideon sat up with a sigh. "Spencer, I'm an adult and I could have left at any time. I should have left that first night because I was in a place I had no business being. You and Aaron belong together, that much is obvious, and it would be selfish of me to do anything to what you have."

"What if we told you we want you to join us?" Reid asked. "Would that change anything?"

"Not now, Spencer," Gideon said. "Horatio and I have remembered how well we work together, fit together and have decided to explore the relationship between us a little more."

Reid sat down in one of the desk chairs. "How do you know Lieutenant Caine anyway?"

"That's a long story," Gideon smiled. "Horatio and I first met after my wife died and my son stopped speaking to me. I'd requested a teaching rotation from the Bureau and they sent me to Miami as my first stop."

"He was in your class?"

"He was, and he was the officer assigned to escort me around the city. I was, and still am, amazed at how easy he is to talk to, and what a good profiler he is."

"Why didn't you recruit him then?" Reid asked. He felt his heart breaking as he listened to the story as it was increasingly obvious that Gideon was deeply in love with Horatio.

"He tried to," Horatio said from the door. "But I'll never leave Miami. Jason, how are you doing?"

Gideon smiled. "I think I'll be okay for a while if you want to go work with Hotch and the others for now."

"I would, but I don't think Agent Hotchner is ready for me to be around him," Horatio said. "So I think there's paperwork in my future."

Reid looked around. "Why would Hotch have problems with you?"

"Horatio and Aaron had a talk earlier today, Spencer, and Aaron isn't happy with what was said," Gideon replied. "And he thinks I'm making a mistake staying here with Horatio instead of coming home with the team."

"I'll talk with him tonight," Reid said. "I wish you were coming home with us, Gideon, but I can also see how much you love the Lieutenant."

"Spencer, just because I'm here doesn't mean you can't call me if you need to talk," Gideon said. "I'm not only doing this for myself, I'm doing it for the team, and for you."

"For me?" Reid asked. 

"You and Aaron need to rediscover each other," Gideon replied. "Find what brought you together in the first place and remember why you love each other. Then you can move forward."

Reid looked puzzled. "I don't really get it," he finally said.

"You will," Horatio said. "Start by talking with Agent Hotchner and go from there. You'll see what Jason is talking about."

"And, if you don't, give it time and you will," Gideon added. "Love doesn't happen overnight, Spencer. But trust me when I say that you and Aaron belong together."

"Okay," Reid said trying to smile.  
**********************

"I see what you mean," Horatio said after Reid left to rejoin his team. "He really does need to be loved, doesn't he?"

"I've always been the father figure," Gideon said. "And Morgan is like his big brother. Reid is so much stronger than anyone, even himself, knows. But, deep down, even if he doesn't know it, he's always looking for love and approval. I know for a fact that he wasn't comfortable with the idea of me watching them at first, but agreed because it was what Hotch wanted."

"Is Agent Hotchner aware of this?" Horatio asked.

"On some levels, yes, and then again, maybe not," Gideon replied. "I've noticed that Hotch always holds a piece of himself back, like he's afraid to get hurt."

Horatio wrapped an arm around Gideon and pulled him in. "That's not healthy," he murmured.

They both looked up when the door opened and Calleigh almost ran in. "Well, now I understand why Agent Hotchner looks so pissed off," she said. "If you hurt Horatio, Agent Gideon, you'll have to answer to me."

"Calleigh," Horatio sighed.

"You protect us, we protect you," she said. "They've got a name and location for our suspect, do you want to come help out?"

"I'd love to, but it would only distract Agent Hotchner," Horatio said. "You go, and be safe, Calleigh."

"Okay, you boys have fun."

"Is she always like that?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, and I always find it refreshing," Horatio replied with a smile. "Especially after some of the cases we work down here." He stood to lock the door. "If anyone else needs me, they can knock."

"I'm amazed I've just been accepted so easily."

"My team is my family and we do watch out for each other. You'll still have to meet the team mother, but she's not that scary."

"As long as I stay on her good side?"

"Pretty much."

"H, how are they going to feel if I decide to leave and go back to Quantico?" Gideon asked.

Horatio smiled and kissed his lover gently. "As long as I make them understand that we didn't break up, then everything will be fine," he said. "Jason, I want you to do what you want to do."

"In that case, I want to make love to you," Gideon said. "And the sooner the better."

"Why don't we go home then?" Horatio asked. "We're both too old for office sex any more."

"More the pity, I remember how hot you looked spread out over your desk, tie wrapped around your wrists to keep you in place as I pounded into you," Gideon replied.

"Jason, you need to stop thinking like that."

"Why"

"Because it makes it hard for you to go anywhere without attracting attention." Horatio shifted to his knees and reached for Gideon's fly. "This will hold you until we get home."  
************************** 

"What did Gideon want?" Hotch asked once he and Reid were back in their hotel room for the night.

"To tell me the reason he's taking a vacation," Reid replied. "And to try and convince me that none of this is our fault, even thought it is. If we'd been more open with Gideon from the start then we wouldn't be losing him now."

Hotch pulled Reid into a tight hug. "Spence," I know you saw Jason as a father and I'm sorry that perception is warped now," he said. "But this is a temporary thing. Jason won't be able to stay away for very long."

"Yes he will, Aaron, you didn't see the look in his eyes when he was telling me how he and Lieutenant Caine met," Reid said sadly. "Gideon's not coming back to the Bureau. I know because he told me something weird that sounded like good-bye."

"What did he say?"

"To find what made me fall in love with you and nourish it," Reid said. "And he apologized for being where he didn't belong."

"What did he mean by that?" Hotch asked.

"New York, the first time he watched us," Reid replied. "I just don't understand how he could be so worried about us when he's the one who was used and hurt. And I didn't know what else to say to him."

"That's just how Jason is, Spence, you know that," Hotch said. "And I'm not giving up either."

"Not giving up on what?"

"Jason; I have to make sure he knows how much we need him, not only at the Bureau, but personally too."

"Aaron, no!" Reid exclaimed. "If he's happy here then we need to respect that, no matter how much it hurts. I don't want Gideon to suffer any more because of me."

"Spence."

"No, promise me you'll leave him alone or you're sleeping in the spare bed tonight," Reid said. "We've done enough; just leave him alone."

Hotch sighed. "All right, Spence, I promise."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been obvious to Gideon and Horatio that Hotch was not happy about leaving Gideon in Miami. But it was equally obvious that Reid had something as Hotch behaved himself as the BAU team packed up and left the crime lab – if you didn't count the daggers he'd glared in Horatio's direction when no one was looking.

"Agent Hotchner is a lot like me, isn't he?" Horatio asked once he and Gideon were alone.

"How do you mean?"

"We both hate to lose." Horatio slipped a hand into Gideon's slacks and started working the hardness he found. "He obviously had plans for you and I interfered, so he's unhappy."

"He'll get over it," Gideon said with a sigh. "Hotch needs a change to see Spencer, see how desperately he wants to please Aaron and how in love they actually are."

"I hope things don't fall apart," Horatio murmured. He leaned in and kissed his lover's neck. "Young Dr. Reid could really be hurt if Agent Hotchner isn't careful."

"I can't think straight when you're doing this, Horatio."

Horatio hummed and shifted his grip a little. "I'm not stopping," he said. "But we should head home soon."

"Why?"

"Because I want to suck you dry and then claim you as completely as I can," Horatio said. "And repeat as often as possible."

Gideon climaxed with a deep moan. "What happens when my sex drive gets a little more normal?" he asked. "Although, as tiring as it is, I rather like all the physical closeness right now."

"You can go back to work, stay with me, move somewhere else," Horatio said. "The immediate goal is to reset your body. Beyond that is totally up to you."

"I really can't go back to the BAU thought, can I?" Gideon stood and straightened his clothes. "Because I'm addicted to watching them and I'll just get caught again. I know I'm not strong enough to say no."

"Are you sure you want to retire?" Horatio finished gathering his things and the lovers started out into the parking lot. "Will you be able to be happy?"

"I can freelance consult," Gideon said. "There are so many cases that are turned back that probably need to be looked at. And I can base from here so I wouldn't have to leave you."

"It sounds like you've really thought this through." Horatio pulled into traffic. "What will you tell your bosses when they ask why you're retiring?"

"Personal and health reasons. No one needs to know about Aaron and Spencer," Gideon said. "It will hurt Spencer when I leave, but I think he already suspects I'm not coming back."

"He'll need to hear it from you."

"I'll call him first and let him tell Aaron. I wouldn't be surprised if we have a last visit from Aaron, trying to convince me to come back and into their bed."

"Do you really think he's so fixated on the idea?"

"Honestly, I don't know. The only thing I'm sure of is that he can really hurt Spencer if he's not careful."

"And you've done everything you can to warn Dr. Reid that he needs to stand up and let Agent Hotchner know what's wrong, what he wants from the relationship."

Gideon sighed. "That's what worries me more than anything," he said. "I can tell that, one some levels, Spencer will do whatever Aaron wants to make sure they stay together."

"Like adding you to the mix," Horatio said. He parked in his driveway and looked over at Gideon. "Maybe when you call him you can be a little more forward about your concerns."

"Yeah, maybe." Gideon closed the door behind them and glanced down. "I am looking forward to being able to walk from the car to the house without getting aroused."

Horatio leaned in with a hand on either side of Gideon's head. "Do you want me to blow you here?" he whispered grinding against his lover's erection. "Go to my knees in front of you and take you deep in my mouth, letting you be in control the whole time until you climax?"

Gideon grabbed his lover's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongue and hips working almost in unison. Horatio wrapped his arms around Gideon and pulled him in so their bodies were as flush as possible while still dressed.

"Take me to our bed, Horatio," Gideon murmured. "I need more than four hours of sleep. I need you to make me pass out for a while."

"How long has it been since you trusted someone enough to do this?" Horatio asked. He knew what his lover wanted, what he needed, but was also nervous. They'd only done it twice in their entire relationship, and it was tricky.

"The last time you did," Gideon said. "You're the only one I've ever trusted enough to let in my body, Horatio."

Horatio nodded and stepped back. "Go on into the bedroom, strip and start stretching yourself," he said. "I've got to find what I'll need."

"Hurry," Gideon said with another kiss.

While Horatio had a couple of toys in the bedroom that he used fairly regularly, most of his toy collection was actually locked in his home office. Horatio was always careful about revealing his kinkier side to his lovers, and had been thrilled when Gideon admitted he enjoyed kinky sex as well. It didn't take him long to find and clean the toy he needed, and Horatio paused only to strip before heading into the bedroom.

The white fluid on Gideon's stomach and erection showed the self-preparation had been too much and he'd given into his orgasm – not that it seemed to matter as he was still hard and leaking. Horatio climbed onto the bed and leaned in, licking up the fluid. "Don't want this to go to waste," he whispered. "How you doing?"

"I'm open enough for you," Gideon panted. He handed over the lube and lay back, spreading his legs wide.

"Are you sure you want to do it in this position?" Horatio asked as he coated his erection with lube. "It's easier on your hands and knees."

"You won't have to move me around like this." Gideon groaned as Horatio slipped into his body and stilled. "Did you find it?"

"Of course." Horatio picked up the lube and slicked a finger. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Horatio slowly pushed his finger in next to his cock, stretching his lover open even more. Gideon gasped and moaned, trying to focus on his breathing as his body was opened wider than it had been in years. Horatio watched him carefully as he added more lube and two fingers, focused on his lover rather than the stimulation to his erection. When he had three fingers in next to his cock, Horatio picked up the thin vibrator and held it out to Gideon to coat with lube. Then he moved it into position and pressed it in as he slid his fingers out, not giving his lover's body a chance to close up.

"You okay?" Horatio asked before turning on the toy.

"Yeah."

Horatio set the toy to the lowest setting and started to pull back, erection and toy moving almost perfectly in sync. He held it back when he trust in and thrust in with the toy as he pulled out. As he fought to get a rhythm going into his lover's spasming body, Horatio thought wryly how much easier it would be with a third lover, but knew he could manage for a while.

Gideon cried out suddenly as his whole body seized and he came without being touched. Horatio rebraced his weight and kept moving, fighting his own climax. He knew he needed to get Gideon to come at least once more for the other man to pass out and sleep for a while, get some of the rest he so desperately needed.

Gideon hadn't softened after his second climax and reached down with a shaky hand, fingers curling around his own almost overly sensitive cock and stroking as slowly as he could. The extra stretch caused by the vibrator had all his nerves on high alert, and every touch to his skin sent shudders through his entire body, leaking out the end of his erection, lubing the slide of his hand. He could tell Horatio was getting close to the edge when the red head held the toy in place and kept thrusting with just his hips. Gideon started moaning steadily at the sensation of the constant restretch as Horatio's cock fought the vibrator for space, nudging over his prostate constantly until Gideon cried out with his climax and gave into the darkness trying to claim him.

Horatio felt it as his lover passed out, the body under him going limp. He gave in, his own climax flooding Gideon's body as he slumped down on his lover for a moment, unable to move.

He pulled the toy out first, shuddering at the feel of it along his softened cock, turned it off and set it to the side to be cleaned. Then he forced himself to move, cleaned them both up and tucked Gideon in, hoping his lover would sleep through the night. To try and ensure it, Horatio hunted down and took Gideon's cell phone out into the living room after he pulled on a pair of loose sweats.

Horatio flopped down onto the couch with a sigh. He'd have to show Gideon some of his newer toys and see if his lover wanted to play with any of them. He was so happy that Gideon was going to stay with him, that he'd finally have someone to share his life with.

The ringing of Gideon's cell phone jarred Horatio from the light doze he'd fallen into. He checked the display and flipped it open with a small smile. "What can I do for you, Agent Hotchner?"


	8. Chapter 8

“Where’s Jason?” Hotch demanded.

“Passed out on a pleasure high,” Horatio said letting a slight purr enter his voice. “Have you ever done that for Dr. Reid? Opened his body wide and pounded him so completely that he passed out from all the pleasure flooding his body?”

“My love life is none of your concern,” Hotch replied coldly. “Go wake Jason up; I need to talk with him.”

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t,” Horatio said. “Because of the mess his body’s in right now, he’s been sleeping four hours a night, if that, and is exhausted. Nothing short of Dr. Reid or Steven in the hospital would convince me to awaken him.”

Hotch was surprised. “You know about Steve?”

“I know more about Jason that you probably realize,” Horatio smiled. “He and I have been friends for a long time. Now tell me the truth, Agent Hotchner, why are you so fixated on getting Jason into your bed when you so obviously have a partner who worships you?”

“Because it’s what Spencer wants.”

“Does he really? Jason told me Dr. Reid was so embarrassed by the idea of being watched that he stuttered through the whole invitation,” Horatio said. “I think it’s far more likely that having Jason in your bed is your idea, your desire, and Dr. Reid won’t say no because he’s too afraid he’ll lose you forever if he objects.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I have eyes, Agent Hotchner, and I know how to use them. I guess Jason never told you that he tried many times to recruit me into your unit,” Horatio said. “You’ll find that I’m just some dumb city cop that you have to lead around. The only reason I’m not your team mate is that I couldn’t stand to leave Miami.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Do you not trust Jason’s instincts?”

“Of course I do.”

“Even Dr. Reid asked why I was still here in Miami. It’s something you should think about. Now, can I pass along a message to Jason?”

Hotch sighed. He wasn’t sure why, but the lieutenant made him madder than anyone he’d ever met before. “I need to know how long Jason is going to be gone so I can finish up the paperwork.”

“And let Dr. Reid know.”

“Now what are you talking about?”

“Jason is Dr. Reid’s mentor,” Horatio replied. “Or more a father figure, and his being gone must be hard on Dr. Reid. Don’t worry about that, Jason’s going to call when he wakes up.”

“You just have all the answers, don’t you?”

Horatio smiled. “I try to,” he said and ended the call. He turned the phone off and left it on the coffee table. He suddenly felt tired and decided to go to bed early.  
********************

Hotch sat and stared at his cell phone for a long moment. He couldn’t believe that not only had Lieutenant Caine had the nerve to talk to him like he was an idiot, he’d hung up on him. Hotch just wanted to get Jason home because it just couldn’t be healthy for him to be around that arrogant man for much longer.

“Hey Hotch, are you ready to go?” Reid asked from the door.

“I should really get this paperwork finished, Reid,” Hotch replied. He glanced over and only just caught the look in his lover’s eyes and remembered a comment Lieutenant Caine had made. If he didn’t focus on Spencer, he might lose him and that was the last thing Hotch wanted. “I’ll bring it home with me.”

“Great,” Reid grinned. “I’ll go get my stuff.”

The older man was silent on the drive to their apartment and Reid could tell that Hotch was thinking seriously about something, so he just kept quiet, knowing that Hotch would talk to him when he was ready.

“What do you think it would take to make someone pass out during sex?” Hotch finally asked about an hour later. The lovers were in the living room, stereo on low, working on various projects for the next day.

“I would imagine a loss of oxygen or decreased blood flow to the brain would be the two most common reasons,” Reid replied. “Beyond that, I believe it’s possible to have sensory overload and the brain just shuts down for a while. Why?”

“I called Jason.”

“Hotch!”

“I need to know how long he’s going to be gone, Spencer,” Hotch said. “Lieutenant Caine answered.”

“That can’t have been good.”

“What do you mean?”

“You and Lieutenant Caine are way too much alike to ever get alone,” Reid said. “And he knows this so he’s able to push all your buttons perfectly. Truthfully, I think he enjoys it because it gives him a chance to stretch his mental muscles a little, to go up against someone who is equally intelligent and quick on the uptake.”

“Do you know Jason tried to recruit him into our unit?”

“They did mention it, although I got the impression it’s been an ongoing recruitment since they first met,” Reid replied. “Lieutenant Caine is really wasted in his position in Miami, but he’s happy there, so he’ll never leave.”

“Fine by me,” Hotch muttered.

Reid just stared at his lover wide-eyed for a moment and then started laughing. Hotch just stared, stunned, as Reid curled into a ball on the floor he was laughing so hard. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Reid look so amused, and wished he knew exactly what he’d said to cause such a reaction.

“I have never seen you take such an instant dislike to anyone, Aaron,” Reid finally gasped as he tried to start calming down. “If you could get over this blind jealously, you might notice the lieutenant is actually good for Gideon. They understand each other and it sounds like they share some of the same desires.”

“Now what are you talking about?”

“Kinky sex.”

It was just as well Hotch had finished swallowing his coffee before Reid’s statement; otherwise it would have been all over the living room and his lover. Reid blushed and looked at his hands. “I overheard them talking one night in the lab,” he admitted. “Aaron, they were talking about things that scared me.”

“Like what?”

“Tying each other up in unusual places and using minimal preparation before penetration.”

“Spence, do you mean restraining hands and then having sex in strange places, or using other forms of restraint on other parts of the body?”

“Both; it sounded like Lieutenant Caine planned to use a cock ring one night,” Reid said. “I’m fine with using toys in bed, you know that, but the idea of restraints really scares me.”

Hotch could feel a sinking sensation in his stomach. “Spence, what if I wanted to tie you to the bed?” he asked quietly, trying out a hunch.

“Do you want to?”

“Hypothetical.”

“Well, if it was something you really wanted to try, then I guess we could,” Reid said. “We could use our ties so there wouldn’t be any marks on my arms that I’d have to explain to Morgan, because you know he’d latch onto this and never let go.”

“Spence, you just said being restrained scared you,” Hotch said softly.

“It does.”

“Then why are you suddenly so willing to try it?”

“Because you asked if you could.”

Hotch felt ready to cry. Lieutenant Caine had been right; Reid really would do anything Hotch asked him to, no matter how much it scared his young lover, or possibly hurt him because it would make Hotch happy. He cursed himself for forgetting exactly what kind of upbringing Reid had, and how it so often still popped up to haunt the younger man. Hotch knew that he had to give up on the idea of bringing Jason into their bed, into their lives, because he’d never be sure how Reid felt about it. The young man had seemed positive that he’d wanted Gideon to join them, but he’d seemed equally as positive Hotch could tie him up – immediately after admitting the idea scared him. Reid was too good an actor, at hiding his feelings about something things, that Hotch knew he’d never be sure if Reid actually wanted Gideon with them, or if he was just pretending so Hotch would be happy.

“Aaron, did I say something wrong?” Reid asked obviously uncomfortable with the sudden silence.

“No, Spencer,” Hotch replied instantly. He slid to the floor and pulled Reid in against him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

Reid settled in against his lover with a contented sigh. “I’d be surprised if you weren’t,” he said. “You’re too much like me in that you can’t get your mind to shut down when you really want it to. Is it anything I need to know about?”

“No,” Hotch said. He kissed Reid’s hair gently. “No, it’s nothing you need to worry about, Spencer. Just a random thought.”

“Okay,” Reid agreed easily. He had a suspicion that Hotch had been thinking about Gideon, but didn’t want to push it just then. He had a promise from Hotch to leave Gideon alone and knew that his lover would honor it for a while. Reid also knew, deep down, that Gideon was never coming back to the BAU, and hated that he’d let the man he considered his father get hurt so badly. The only problem was that Reid didn’t know how to make it up to Gideon, or where to even start.


	9. Chapter 9

When Gideon finally woke up the next morning he realized he was alone in the bed, and wondered exactly how long he’d slept. The house was quiet, but that only meant Horatio wasn’t moving around. It was still possible that the red head was home and just letting Gideon sleep. He shifted around a little and, while he felt a tingle in his groin, he wasn’t hard. That, alone, was a start, although he didn’t know if it was a fluke or if they’d finally managed to start resetting his body.

Gideon pushed up into a sitting position and saw the note on the table next to the bed. He picked it up and, scanning it, found that Horatio had been called to a crime scene and would be back when he could. He smiled when he saw that his lover left out a small selection of toys along with the note so Gideon could take care of any problems that arose while he was gone.

The one thing he really needed was his cell phone. It wasn’t in sight in the bedroom and Gideon didn’t remember if he’d dropped it somewhere in the house last night or not, so he had to go and look for it. Gideon needed to call Reid and let him know what was going on, that he didn’t blame the younger man for anything and still considered him a son. None of Gideon’s perceptions were skewed of either of his friends, although he had to admit that he’d never realized exactly how good looking his co-workers were. Well, his former co-workers. That would take some getting used to. Still, he knew that he was making the right choice.

He slipped on a pair of loose sweat pants and headed out towards the kitchen and a late breakfast. Gideon noticed his phone on the coffee table and grabbed it, puzzled as to why it was turned off. He knew he hadn’t done that. Habit wouldn’t let him leave his phone off for any reason. It must have been Horatio, and he smiled thinking how much the red head loved him to make sure he was able to sleep. Gideon turned it back on and started to look around for something to cook while he listened to his messages. There were two from Spencer, sounding panicked for some reason that he couldn’t leave on voice mail, and ten from Hotch sounding upset and in need of help.

Wondering if the unit was going to fall apart without him, Gideon called Hotch first. “Aaron, what’s wrong?” he asked sitting at the table with his cereal. 

“Jason, I’m scared,” Hotch replied.

“Tell me.”

“It’s Spencer, I don’t know what to do,” Hotch said. “Last night we were talking about a conversation he overheard between you and Lieutenant Caine, and Spencer says that he doesn’t like the idea of being restrained during sex.”

“That doesn’t surprise me in the least,” Gideon replied. “Considering some of the things that we’ve seen in our job, it takes a lot of trust and time to enjoy something like that. I didn’t realize he happened to hear that conversation with Horatio. It wasn’t the best thing in the world for him to find out about me.”

“That aside, Jason, I asked him if I could tie him to the bed, and he said yes.”

Gideon couldn’t remember a time he’d heard the unit chief sound so shaken. “And you realized what Horatio and I have been telling you,” he said. “Spencer will do anything you ask him just to be sure of your approval.”

“What do I do, Jason? How do I convince him that he doesn’t have to do this?”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“Not yet; I told him I was just thinking about some things and not to worry about it,” Hotch said. “Which, knowing Spencer means that he’s fixated on it and wants to know what he’s done wrong.”

“You need to talk with him about this, Aaron,” Gideon said. “You need to tell him what you’re thinking and see what he says.”

Hotch was quiet for a minute. “What if he wants to leave me?”

“He doesn’t,” Gideon said. “I’ve never seen a young man as in love as Spencer is right now. You just have to remember his history, Aaron. He’s always going to have this need to ensure that everyone around him is happy, that he’s taking care of them because that’s all he knows how to do.”

“I also realized that I have to let you go,” Hotch said. “I can’t bear the thought of Spencer letting you into our bed because he thinks it will make me happy. I’d never know for sure if he was happy with the idea or not.”

“That’s true, and I’m planning to stay here with Horatio anyway,” Gideon said.

“I don’t want to lose you in the unit, Jason,” Hotch said. “Are you sure you can’t just make this an extended leave of absence or something? Your input is too valuable to lose.”

“Aaron, I realized something when we came to Miami, and that is that I am addicted to watching you with Spencer. No matter how long I’m gone, as soon as I came back, I would want to be with you again. You’ve just realized how unhealthy that is for your relationship with Spencer, so all three of us would be miserable and, most likely, you would lose him in the end. Do you really want to risk that happening just to have me back in the unit?”

“No, when you put it like that, no.”

“I’m going to freelance from here. Take on cases that get sent to the bureau and turned away because we don’t have the time or manpower to work them. I’ll work something out with the director and JJ so I can still work with you somehow, get more cases solved, but I won’t be in the unit physically. I can’t do that to any of us.”

“What do I do about this rest of this?”

“You have to love him, Aaron. Don’t just tell him that you love him, you’re going to have to show him constantly that you love him. Talk to him about what you’ve realized. He also called and left me messages, so he’s upset and needs advice. Do you want me to talk to him first?”

“It might be better if he hears some of this from you. I’ll leave it up to you how much you tell him. I do trust you.”

Gideon smiled. “You won’t screw this up, Aaron. You’ll be fine working this out with Spencer. You’re both smart and know what you want. You just have to be able to talk to each other about it.”

“I can’t lose him.”

“Be honest and you won’t. Let me talk to him and then you need to talk to him tonight. Do not do this at work. He will never forgive you for that.”

Hotch sighed. “I don’t know if I would forgive myself for that,” he said. “Tell him, well, tell him that I’m scared I’m going to lose him, but that I want to talk to him.”

“He’s already upset, Aaron. Telling him something like that might destroy him. You talk to him tonight and do not hold anything back or you will lose him. You can call me tomorrow and we can talk some more, if you want.”

“Lieutenant Caine won’t answer again, will he?”

“That depends on if I’m awake or not.”

“Oh, yeah, that reminds me. You’re not doing anything dangerously kinky, are you? He mentioned you had passed out from sex.”

It was all Gideon could do not to beat his head on the table. He was so having a talk with Horatio when the other man got home that night. “The only danger is overstimulation,” he said. “I had Horatio use a vibrator on me while we were making love.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Both Horatio and the vibrator were inside me,” Gideon said.

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

“If you’re not careful, yes. But in the end, it’s worth it. Aaron, we are not talking about this until I am sure that Spencer is more secure in the relationship and not just doing things in bed because he thinks that’s what you want,” Gideon said firmly. “The two of you have too much to do, too far to travel into a healthy relationship to be adding any kink into your life. There is time for that.”

“You’re right, you’re right. Sorry, I shouldn’t have pried, but I was worried about you.”

“That’s the only reason I answered your question, Aaron. Let me call Spencer and talk to him. I think I can get him to dial the panic down a little bit.”

“Thanks, Jason. I’ll call tomorrow if things, well, I’ll call regardless to let you know what happened.”

“Talk to you then, Aaron.”

Gideon put his phone down and finished his soggy cereal. He should have known better than try to eat and talk to Hotch at the same time. It just didn’t work. He had no idea what he was going to say to Reid, but he had to try. The young man needed to know that he was in no way at fault for anything that was happening. The problem was going to be getting him to actually believe it.  
**********

Reid practically flew out of his chair and into one of the conference rooms when he realized it was Gideon calling on his cell phone. He shut the door behind him and sank down against it. “Gideon.”

“Spencer, breathe,” Gideon said. “You are not in trouble, you are not at fault and you are loved. Have I ever lied to you?”

“No, of course not. You’ve always been extra careful to tell me the truth, sometimes it’s your abbreviated version of the truth, but it’s still the truth in the end,” Reid said. “How do you know what’s going on?”

“Aaron is worried about you, Spencer. He’s worried that you’re willing to try things that you don’t want to do, but think that he does. Tell me the truth, do you want to be tied up for sex?”

“No. God no. The idea scares me so much, I don’t want to be restrained like that, and hearing you talk about it made me wonder why the idea scares me so much. I’ve never been restrained, not really, so it doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does make sense because it means that you don’t want to have your movements restricted at any time,” Gideon said. “That doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you, Spencer. Most people would say that you’re the sane one and I’m the sick one for wanting to be restrained. However, you know as well as I do that we’re all made the way we’re made and no two people are exactly alike.”

“And we’re lucky to find someone who matches us closely,” Reid finished. “Hotch told you what happened last night, didn’t he?”

“He told me that you said it would be okay for him to tie you up. Did you lie to him about that, Spencer?”

“No, of course not. I never lie to Aaron. I thought I would be able to handle my fear because I trust him not to hurt me no matter what. It wasn’t the right answer to give, was it?”

Gideon sighed. “Spencer, you have to be honest about what you want in a relationship. It can never be about just one person, or there will be problems and misunderstandings and things end badly.”

“Like my parents,” Reid said softly.

“Or me and my wife, or Hotch and Hailey. Spencer, you know that you have to stand up to Aaron or the man will walk all over you with what he wants and what he thinks is right. If you are always trying to figure out what makes him happy, are you really an equal partner in the relationship? Are you in a place to be able to tell him to stop, that you don’t want something, or that you’re uncomfortable with what’s happening?”

“No.”

“Correct. You gave him a turn last night, Spencer. However, it was a good thing you did because you were able to drive home a point better than Horatio and I were. Aaron’s thinking about how he’s been treating you, how you haven’t always been an equal partner in the relationship, and how to help you become his equal in your relationship. But you’re going to have to work at it too.”

“Gideon, I’ve always felt equal in my relationship with him.”

“Have you been though? What about New York? He made the decision to allow me to watch without consulting you until after the fact. He knew something that you didn’t. Would you have agreed to me standing there watching you had you known that I was doing it?”

Reid was silent and Gideon gave him the time to think. He knew how Reid’s mind worked, and that the young man was likely recalling the facts of that night as he remembered them. “I didn’t even realize that the door was open,” he said. “I was so focused on getting to Aaron that I didn’t take in the scene around me. Is that bad?”

“No, because you weren’t in the field at the time. You were in a completely safe location and with someone you trust. I never saw any indication that your work slipped because of your relationship with Aaron. You’re both too professional for that.”

“I was embarrassed when Aaron told me what happened. I knew that something was different for him, but I thought that it was just the fact that I had taken a little more control of the evening,” Reid said. “It wasn’t until afterwards when I heard you cry out and he told me what had happened, asking me how I felt about being watched that I was embarrassed. You’re like my father, Gideon, and suddenly I realized that my lover wanted to ask you to watch us in bed together. You saw me when I asked you to join us, I could barely get the words out.”

“That’s when I realized something was wrong. Would you have asked me to stay that first time, Spencer? That’s what I really want to know. I’m curious about your activities after that night, but that is the turning point. That’s our crisis spot.”

“If it was what Hotch wanted, I would have let you stay. But I don’t know how comfortable I would have been with it. That second night though, Gideon, when Hotch finished so quickly and we were both hard, I wondered for a brief moment what would happen if I crossed over to the other bed and rode you. I think that was when I started to think about asking you to join us.”

“So you and Aaron arrived at the same page, but in different directions,” Gideon said. “Spencer, I say again that none of this is your fault. You and Aaron have to talk, really talk about what you both want and then work for it. You know how he is, you know that it’s going to be hard to stand up to him, but if you really want your relationship to work, then you have to do it. I know you’re strong enough to stand up to him away from work.”

“What if I can’t?”

“Then you continue the relationship with Aaron constantly walking on egg shells around you because he’s never sure if you’re agreeing with him because it’s what you want to do or if you think it will make him happy,” Gideon said. “That sort of relationship will not last and then you’re in the awkward position of having a former lover for a boss and one of you will likely request reassignment. Another option is to enter into a dom/sub relationship where you write out a contract stating what Aaron can and cannot do to you, a safe word and other guidelines. You don’t have to have whippings or anything in it, you don’t even really have to include sex. I remember one couple who had a contract based on who did what chores around the house and where they got to sleep. It just worked for them. The bottom line, Spencer, is that you have to talk to Aaron if you want this relationship to continue. He’s scared. He called me ten times to ask my advice on what to do. I told him the same thing I’m telling you; to talk. Really talk.”

Reid took a deep breath. “It’s scary.”

“It is, it’s probably the most frightening conversation you’ll ever have with him. But when it’s over, and you see how your relationship grows from that day forward, you’ll know it was worth it.”

“I’ll try,” Reid said. “I don’t think he’ll let this go too long.”

“He wants to talk to you tonight. Listen to what he says and be honest with him about everything. The two of you are good together, and when you’re equal, I think you’ll be unstoppable. You just have to get there first.”

“Thanks for calling me back, Gideon, I really appreciate it. I’ve never known your phone to be off before. It was kind of weird.”

“Horatio turned it off so I could sleep in.” Gideon smiled. “I will always call you back. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks again, Gideon. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Give me a call and let me know how things go with Aaron, okay?” 

“He isn’t going to?”

“He is, but I want to hear your side of it too.”

Reid smiled. “Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow then.”

Gideon closed his phone and sighed. There was so much drama in that one relationship, he only hoped they would survive the night. Now all that was left was to talk to Horatio about telling others about their sex life. He preferred some of his kinks to remain hidden.


	10. Chapter 10

Reid was nervous about the talk he knew he had to have with his lover, but he could also feel the tension rolling off of Hotch as the pair drove to their apartment after work. He wasn’t sure who was more nervous, but had a feeling that it was probably Hotch. The unit chief was really used to playing everything close to the vest, not showing emotions unless he absolutely had to, and keeping such an even tempter. It was one reason Reid had enjoyed being around Lieutenant Caine so much, Hotch couldn’t control his emotions as well and Reid got to see his lover look more alive than he had in recent memory. Their times in bed didn’t count, to Reid’s mind, because Hotch always let Reid see his emotions there. It was when they were out of their apartment that Reid worried about Hotch the most. The man hid things so well that it was entirely possible that he might hide illness or other problems from Reid, and then Reid would lose him. Losing Hotch was probably the one thing that Reid feared the most.

“Hey, we’re home.”

“Sorry, I was thinking.”

“It doesn’t surprise me. Thinking about a case or something more personal?” Hotch asked, gathering his briefcase and overcoat.

“Personal.” Reid grabbed his bag and followed his lover towards the building. “Just wondering a few things.”

“You were distracted today. Did you talk to Jason?”

“Yeah, he called me just as I finished a case file I was working on for the LAPD.”

Hotch smiled. “I wondered what had you running for the conference room so quickly,” he said. He locked the apartment door behind them and turned on the alarm system. “He sounds happy, doesn’t he?”

“Tired.”

“Huh?”

“He still sounds tired, like he’s not getting enough sleep, or he’s still recovering and trying to sleep as much as he can. Gideon needed to be resting in bed, but he took the time to call us both and talk to us,” Reid said. “He’s really worried, Aaron.”

Hotch pulled Reid into a hug. “He’s really worried about you. You know that, right?”

“He told me. I don’t know that I can change, Aaron, but I don’t want to lose you. I think it would kill me for good if I lost you.”

“You aren’t going to lose me, Spence, but I need a promise from you. Come here, let’s sit down. I need yo to swear to me that you will never do something you don’t want to in our bedroom,” Hotch said seriously. “Last night you scared me so badly because you told me you didn’t want to be restrained and then agreed to it because I asked you to. That made me question every other thing we’ve ever done and made me wonder if you were doing it because you liked it or because you thought it was something that I wanted to do, and you were afraid if you said no, I would leave you. I’m never going to leave you, Spence. You don’t have to be afraid to tell me no.”

Reid sighed. “Aaron, I trust you. The idea of being restrained scares me, but I feel safe enough with you that I know you would let me go if I asked you to,” he said. “You wouldn’t hurt me in the bedroom, so I thought it would be okay to try it if that was what you wanted. I probably shouldn’t have agreed so quickly, but I knew I would be safe. If it would make you happy, then you could have that from me.”

“Not even taking into consideration that doing something that scares you or could possibly hurt you isn’t what I want to do to you?” Hotch asked. “Spence, you have to hold to your limits. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to scare you. I just want to be with you and know that what we’re doing is something that we both want. It’s not going to be easy to do that, but we have to figure out what we’re doing.”

“Gideon suggested a contract of some kind. He said a dominate/submissive contract without the beatings or anything kinky,” Reid said softly. “Just something where we sit down together and talk about what we will and will not do in the bedroom. It would be a starting place, and we could always amend it later if we think of something we’d like to try or add to it.”

“I would be willing to try something along those lines, Spence, but I still want your word that you will never agree to try something just because you think it will make me happy if it makes you uncomfortable. I cannot enjoy my time with you if I think you’re just enduring something for me.”

“I’ll do my best, but it’s going to take some work on my part, Aaron,” Reid sighed. “I’m not the firmest person in the world. You know that.”

“Yeah, and it’s one thing I love about you. I’ll be patient, if you can put up with me asking you if you’re really sure about something until we’re both feeling a little more secure,” Hotch said.

Reid cuddled in closer to his lover. “I’m not going anywhere, Aaron. I’ll do my best to be more equal in the relationship, but I do like having you take care of me.”

“We can start there then,” Hotch said. “I’ll grab a notepad and we can start a list.”

“This is when I love that you’re left-handed,” Reid grinned. “We can cuddle and you can still write.”

“Brat.” Hotch kissed Reid on the nose. “I’ll be right back.”  
**********

Horatio found Gideon out on the deck when he got home from a late crime scene. “How are you doing, Jason?”

“Three lapses, but those toys you left out helped a lot,” Gideon replied. He kissed Horatio’s cheek and looked back out at the ocean. “Will you do it again tonight, Horatio? I think we’re almost there.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Horatio smiled. “Did you talk to Agent Hotchner and Reid?”

“I did. I don’t know how they’re going to do, but Spencer scared Aaron badly enough that I think they’re going to talk and work it out for themselves. It’ll just mean a lot of phone calls back and forth for a while. Those two are stubborn, and Spencer has always been unsure of himself.”

“They’re lucky to have you willing to help them out,” Horatio said. “Have you eaten?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“You didn’t have to, but thank you.” Horatio wrapped an arm around Gideon’s shoulder and smiled. “You just wanted me to cook for you, didn’t you?”

“Busted. You’re a good cook, Horatio. How could I not look forward to that?”

“Come on then, let’s get you fed and taken care of for the night. I’ll tell you about my latest crime scene while I’m cooking. I think you’ll find it interesting.”

“What happened?”

“A large half-wild cat escaped from his owner and got into a mall,” Horatio sighed. “You won’t believe where we finally found it, and what it ended up being a distraction for.”

“What?”

“It was in a cake shop sampling the various sweets,” Horatio said. “It’s owner had actually turned it loose so she could go in and rob the bookstore of the latest best sellers.”

“So what we you doing there?” Gideon asked.

“A couple people died and we had to make sure there wasn’t a homicide involved with the odd case.” Horatio shut the door behind them with a smile. It was nice to have someone to come home to.


End file.
